El bosque de los recuerdos perdidos
by RedglareRiiiver
Summary: Tu nombres es [T/N] tu vida no es perfecta, pero no te quejas. Pudiste conseguir una beca de estudios en South Park, los problemas comienzan cuando conoces a Kenneth McCormick, el chico de la fama de 'prostituta' que te acompleja, literalmente, tu vida. (KennyxReader, otras parejas).


_Pues, tenía tiempo de querer abrir una cuenta en FF y finalmente, después de mucho meditarlo, lo hice, aclaro que este fic es un KennyxReader, pero habrán otras parejas que tendrán lugar a lo largo del fanfic._

_El mundo de South Park y sus personajes no son míos, si no de Trey Parker y Matt Stone. Sin mas que decir… Les dejo con el primer capítulo de… esto.(?) _

**[T/N] = TU NOMBRE.**_  
_

**[T/A] = TU APELLIDO.**

**[T/P] = TU PAÍS. **

**[T/E] = TU EDAD. **

**[N/M/A] = NOMBRE DE TU MEJOR AMIGA. **

**[N/P/G] = NOMBRE PERSONA QUE TE GUSTA. **

**[N/A/T] = NOMBRE DE ALGUNA TÍA. **

* * *

Mi nombre es [T/N] [T/A], vivo del estudio y soy… el perfecto blanco de burlas de mis compañeras y compañeros, aunque eso no me impide tener amigos. La verdad dudo que haya sido necesario decir eso… ¡Pero bueno! ¡Qué más da!, como les decía, soy de [T/P] pero solo durante unas horas más, mañana viajare a un pueblo pequeño en Colorado. ¿Alguna vez han escuchado de South Park? Pues, ese será mi destino dentro de unas horas. Comenzare por contarles algunas cosas de mí, mis padres son divorciados y vivía con mi madre mientras mi hermana Helena con mi padre, ella tiene veinte años, mientras que yo [T/E] pero no es problema para llevarnos bien, el problema fue cuando Helena se declaro abiertamente lesbiana y fue echada de casa de mi padre, quien convivía con su nueva mujer. Helena consiguió un departamento y me llevo con ella, la única razón que tenia de sacarme de la casa de mi madre era que ella entro al mundo de las drogas tras su divorcio. Luego nos mudamos a 'una pequeña' casa no muy lejos del departamento.

Pero ya, dejando de lado los recuerdos deprimentes, ¡estoy muy emocionada! Es decir, no siempre te ganas una beca de estudios en el extranjero, mi tía, la directora de la escuela me dijo que hablo con una familia que me acogerá, aun desconozco el nombre de mi 'nueva familia'. Además de la escuela… Oh, Dios la escuela, ¿también seré el centro de burlas? ¡Ya estoy harta de eso! Aunque si me costó mucho despedirme de [N/M/A] y de [N/P/G], ellos son los únicos que me mantienen aquí, y Helen, claro.

Bueno, ya son las 23:56, creo que es hora de ir a dorm-

-¡[T/N] a dormir ahora, ya! –

-¡Ya Helen, te escuche! – respondí -.

_3:39_

¡No puedo, no puedo no puedo y no puedo dormir! Siempre tuve problemas de insomnio pero ¿¡Tenía que ser justo ahora!? , me levanto de la cama y camino cuidadosamente hasta la puerta, con miedo de despertar a Helen, la última vez que lo hice me aventó un zapato… Literalmente.

Bajo las escaleras y camino hasta la cocina, me preparo un café con el mayor silencio del mundo. Joder ¿Quién es su sano juicio con problemas de insomnio toma un café en plena madrugada?

Con el café en mano salgo de la casa hacia el patio, las estrellas se ven hermosas esta noche… Me alegra mucho verlas, como pequeños faros en el cielo. Ojala desde South Park también se puedan ver las estrellas.

Termino mi café y vuelvo al interior de la casa.

A intentar dormir de nuevo se ha dicho.

_6:50_

Vale, no dormí un carajo ¡pero estoy fresca como una lechuga!... Creo.

Escucho los pasos de Helen por el pasillo y asumo que es hora de que me levante, salgo de la cama y agarro unos jeans azul oscuro y un polerón [C/F], además de mi ropa interior y camino hasta el baño.

_7:15_

-¡Mocosa apresúrate que ya viene Tía [N/A/T] a recogerte! -escuche el escandaloso grito de mi hermana, ate mis zapatillas lo más rápido que pude y baje- Menos mal… Buenos días –se me acerco y me abrazo, tenía unos trastornos de personalidad algo repentinos, se separo de mi y subió las escaleras-.

Por mi parte, fui a la cocina, aún tengo quince minutos antes de que Tía [N/A/T] me recoja, tome un pan y lo comí, no tengo hambre ni mucho menos deseos de comer.

-[T/N] tu celular está sonando –Helena bajo con mi celular en mano y efectivamente, tengo una llamada de [N/M/A], tome el celular y conteste-.

-¿Si? - [N/M/A]-.

-_Oww… ¿ya te vas cierto? ¡No sabes la falta que me vas a hacer! Además de eso [N/P/G] se quedara solo… Me dijo que te dijera que ojala te fuera bien. _

Me sonroje al instante, ¿enserio [N/P/G] dijo eso?

-Y…Ya veo… pero anímate, ¡ya viene la nueva expo de anime y k-pop!

_-Oh si, aún así, no es lo mismo sin ti-._

_-_Estarás bien…-quería seguir hablando con ella, pero escuche la bocina de mi Tía-Directora-Tengo que colgar, ya me voy-.

-_Ouh… ¡Qué te vaya bien! –_y colgó_-._

En ese momento, Helen apareció por detrás de mí con mis maletas en mano. Me sonrió, gesto que correspondí.

-Me debo ir ya-.

-Lo sé- nuevamente, me abrazo- cuídate mucho ¿sí? –asentí- Okay…

Tome mis maletas y salí de la casa con ellas, Tía [N/A/T] me miro y sonrió, abrió el portaequipaje del auto y medio avente mis maletas ahí. Le dedique una última mirada a Helen, quien me sonrió con tristeza.

-¡Cuídate Helen! –ella solo asintió y subí al auto-.

Mire por mi casa mientras el auto se ponía en marcha. Era una nublosa mañana en [T/P] y yo [T/N] cambiare mi vida hoy mismo.

En otro lugar mucho más lejano y bastantes días antes...

-Chicos chicos ¡no van a creer esto! -.

-¿Qué quieres gordo? –fastidiado, el judío miro a su robusto 'amigo'-.

El castaño trato de ignorar al otro -¡Una chica se quedara en mi casa un año!

Kenny lo miro incrédulo, sin poder creer lo que su amigo les decía, ¿aun cuando él había visto todas las vaginas de la escuela, el culo gordo podría vivir con una chica? ¡¿Enserio!?

- No lo mires así Kenny, está mintiendo- soltó casi sin interés Stan, en un intento de tranquilizar al inmortal-.

-Digan lo que quieran…- sin ánimos de pelear, el más gordo se dio la media vuelta y siguió su camino-.

* * *

_Alguna crítica constructiva es muy bienvenida. :3_


End file.
